


Blood brothers

by shirohiroki



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Biting, Dub-con at the start, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Warning - goddamn incest, codependancy, enter at own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohiroki/pseuds/shirohiroki
Summary: Sean has a dream of Jen but his reality is all Daniel. He's given up everything for his little brother, the last of his moral values doesn't matter all that much, they were lawless, they were blood brothers. Read the tags and the warnings, do not like do not read.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Blood brothers

"Sean, touch me?" Jen begged; the little cat ears on her head adding an extra kink to the whole scenario.

The party had been great but they'd snuck off for some alone time.

He could smell her channel n05, taste the sweet liquor on her lips combined with plasticky lip gloss.

Feel her grind down.

There was a hazy, iridescent light that haloed her features; when he closed his eyes he could feel her touch him rougher.

Opening them he took in her as she shifted back "Sean" she moaned, but it didn't match her. It was deeper, much more masculine but... Younger though.

Regardless she lowered herself onto him, her pants suddenly disappearing and her moist heat enveloping his dick, somehow his pants disappeared as well.

She paused and stilled "_Bro_" she uttered and again his perspective shifted, he felt like a veil was ripped away.

Sucking in a raspy breath he snapped his eyes open.

The room was dark, he was lying flat on his small bed, the dusty smell of their home invaded his nose and the heat of Jen remained which threw him off.

Sitting up on his elbows he took in a very male form shifting up on his dick, heat pooled in his groin at the tightening of the muscles inside the other.

"Sean, fuck" a small voice uttered and lifted their head. Brown eyes much like his own met his and Daniel gasped.

"Daniel, no, what the hell" he moved to shove him off but Daniel held down his body with his powers "Just wait, it'll be fast, I swear" Daniel groaned out "just wanted to try this" he stated before sinking himself fully down, his muscles tensed and rippled as he threw his head back, chest heaving "oh fuck, it sorta hurts" Daniel mumbled softly.

"Yeah, no duh. Get off, this isn't what brothers do, Daniel please stop!" Sean yelled frantically, trying to resist but finding his body felt like it weighed twice as much, each limb immobile.

"I need this" Daniel said as he shifted his hips forward "I need you"

"Please" he whimpered as he began lifting and dropping his hips. Sean hated how good it felt. Without his permission, he let out a breathy moan and stifled it just as soon as it left his throat.

It didn't escape Daniels's attention, who looked down at him with watery eyes and panted, despite the darkness of the room Sean could make of the blush that took over the other's face, all the way down his chest. He couldn't mistake the burning hunger in Daniel's eyes either.

Tearing his eyes off he focused on a spot elsewhere in the room, mouth tight-lipped and face carefully blank.

'_This isn't happening_' he decided, squeezing his eyes shut he blocked the view of Daniel sunk over him in his peripherals. His spine tingled while his guts rolled with emotion.

Daniel released a somewhat familiar whiny groan, one Sean could place as huffy indignation. The others hips rolled and snapped back into motion, a clearly uncomfortable pace set by the younger of the two if his grimace was anything to go by.

He disliked how much warmth was pooling in his groin as Daniel coerced pleasure from him, his body appeared to enjoy the feeling so much he could feel himself leaking from inside the other.

This only spurred Daniel into harsher, faster action as soft but growing moans slipped out of his mouth, his previously flaccid dick coming back to life.

Sean blinked at it, having never seen it nor ever thought he would see it stand at attention, so to speak.

"Oh fuck" Daniel cursed as he sunk even deeper with a shiver, Sean could feel the tip of his dick pressing against something firmer than the soft heat around him, uncomfortably he was very aware of what Daniel was experiencing.

He was even more uncomfortable with the notion the first time he topped was against his will with his younger brother. "Sean, Sean, Sean" Daniel managed to warble out as his hips ground into that one sweet spot, his flush covering his lithe chest and his nipples perky and pink. Sean vaguely wondered what color Jen's nipples were, now a distant dream from so many years ago now.

He detached from the present situation and briefly wondered why he hung onto the idea of her, she wasn't anything special now they'd traversed parts of the continent now.

He'd fucked hotter Spanish chicks here in Mexico, as well as beautiful tourists from so many different parts of the world.

His groin tightening brought him back to the present situation and his muscles strained toward his oncoming orgasm. He tried to picture anything but this, ignoring Daniel's noises as he neared his own completion, the way his body felt against his and the simmering love just under the boiling lust in the other's eyes.

This was different than any other time he'd fucked; his spine tingled and he felt himself curl up mentally in shame. Opening his eyes he decided to watch because fuck it, he was already caught up in it he might as well observe.

Daniel shifted in the knowledge of being watched and nearly preened in it. Suddenly moving himself slower on Sean a desperate look covering his features "Sean" he whimpered as he carefully slid down onto the others dick, painfully slow but pleasurable nonetheless "please fuck, please, please" Daniel began to beg as his powers lifted only slightly, enough for the younger to yank Sean's hands up onto Daniel's hips in an almost possessive hold as he slammed himself down again, a near scream emerging from his mouth.

Sean ignored how his fingers tightened into a firm piercing hold onto Daniel's hips, how they splayed open grasping onto any purchase they could nor how he pulled Daniel in closer and deeper.

Further, he ignored how the power that held him down had suddenly lifted and that he began moving his hips up in sharp and direct thrusts that brought sobs out of Daniel. Moving into a seated position he thrust up as Daniel clung to him, warm breath tickling his throat as Daniel panted.

"More, oh fuck please harder" Daniel arched into him and Sean bit into the others collarbone, drawing out a sweet but sharp cry of surprise. "Dirty little Enano" Sean whispered fiercely as he flipped them over onto the firm mattress, all but stealing Daniels breath as he drove himself in deeper with fervor.

Daniels legs locked behind him and his pitch raised, more desperate and higher as he attempted to push back with equal energy. Daniel's dick bounced against Sean's abdomen and he shivered as his fingers wrapped around it, pumping it's length out of tempo with his thrusts, ensuring no moment was without surging pleasure.

Daniel was almost to the point of screaming and Sean idly hoped no one was on the streets outside their home. The beach homes were typically quiet but the neighbors could get nosy at times. Dipping his head down hesitated before pressing his lips against Daniel's mouth, without wasting much time or etiquette he lapped up Daniels noises with his tongue.

Muffled sounds remained but much more manageable as he continued a brutal pace he knew wouldn't last, the shake in his limbs reminded him so.

"Daniel" his hips stuttered as he chased his orgasm, his hand tightening on Daniels cock as it resumed a brutal pace, the youngers insides tightening with each pump. "Sean, Sean oh my god, I'm gonna" Daniel let out a choked whine as his entire body spasmed, curling into Sean so tightly he had no other choice than to give in to his equally harsh orgasm.

Panting his limbs gave out slightly as he tried to catch his breath with his eyes squeezed shut, waves of orgasm hit him then faded into a calm afterglow.

It took him opening his eyes to remind him of whom he shared this moment with, although Daniel's glazed over eyes and slightly open panting mouth suggested he wasn't necessarily there with Sean.

So instead he stared unabashed and ignored his moral and ethical calling to pull out and scream or run away.

Instead, he let his weight fall on top of Daniel in a possessive hold and he took in how blitzed in pleasure Daniel looked.

Yet another thing he hadn't thought he'd ever see, aside from the split second he saw when he walked in on Daniel jacking off one night after his shower.

"Little cub, what have you done?" he asked evenly, his brow furrowing as Daniel twitched against him. Big brown eyes still watery looked deeply into his and he let out a huff.

They were already outlaws making up the rules, there was no one else but them so he gave in to the growing feelings of codependency he knew had unhealthily developed between them.

Carefully he leaned down, almost angrily he bit into Daniels neck, firm enough pressure to just break the skin as Daniel cried out and weakly pressed his palms against Sean's shoulders. Powers remained forgotten as he struggled against Sean in desperation, quiet gasping moans emitting.

Withdrawing to watch beads of blood dribble out of the fresh wound Sean gently lapped them up and grunted while pulling out, ignoring how Daniel hissed at the loss of contact.

Sitting up he wiped himself off with the sheets, looking down he noticed Daniel barely moved an inch, choosing to gasp in shaky breaths as watch him with caution and curiosity, perhaps a small hint of fear.

He chuckled in the irony because if anyone should be afraid it was probably him.

Yet here he was, completely unafraid.

Nodding his head he craned his neck, lidded eyes and a cocky smirk emerged across his face "It's your turn if you wanna be blood brothers; you're going to have to commit Daniel" he stated. The younger's eyes widened and he froze, eyes shifting between Sean's own and to just below his jawline.

In a flurry of motion, Daniel jumped up and attached himself onto Sean's neck, chomping down inexperiencedly and breaking through the skin with a lack of finesse and blunt force. Sean hissed at it but also felt fondness creep into his heart. Daniel lapped up what blood seeped out and moaned, desperately the younger pushed himself onto the older until they toppled back and lay flush against one another.

"I thought you'd be mad," Daniel said as he pressed kisses into Sean's neck, specifically into the new wound.

"I am," Sean said quietly with a raised eyebrow "but it doesn't matter"

"If this is what you want then I'll give it to you, I've given everything else up so this is all I got left little cub" Sean pressed a patient kiss into the other's hairline.

"I love you, no matter what. Always will" Sean stared up at the ceiling he'd become so familiar with, every strange shadow etched into its an uneven surface.

"I love you too," Daniel said and Sean heard the smile before he saw it, it hurt his heart how much he really did love his brother.

Daniel, in his whole 20 years of life clung to him as if he were about to suddenly disappear "forever" Daniel whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to hell, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
